wanganmidnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2
|image = Image:MT2_logo.jpg |imagewidth = 180 |caption = Maximum Tune 2 logo |Row 1 title = Developer |Row 1 info = NAMCO |Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = NAMCO |Row 3 title = Composer |Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Arcade |Row 5 title = Release Date(s) |Row 5 info = Japan: April 25, 2005 USA: 2005 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Arcade racing |Row 7 title = Mode(s) |Row 7 info = Single player, Multiplayer |Row 8 title = Input Methods |Row 8 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals }} (also known as Maximum Tune 2, or simply Maxi 2) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by NAMCO and based on the Wangan Midnight manga. It is the sequel to Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune and a third entry of the Wangan Midnight arcade series and was released in 2005 in both Japan and the United States. __TOC__ New Features Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2 includes all the features from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune, plus some new features: *New Mode: 10 Outrun Mode *New Course: **Hakone *Story Mode expanded to 80 stages, with Stages 41-80 based on the story of the manga *New class system *More tuning options for players *Maximum horsepower for all cars is now 815. *All-new BGM, composed by Yuzo Koshiro especially for the game Game Modes All game modes from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune return, with the addition of a new mode: 10 Outrun Mode. Story Mode Just like in Maximum Tune, players progress through story mode, defeating rivals and tuning their car as they go. Story Mode has been expanded to 80 Stages. Outrun Mode Players are faced with the task of passing 10 consecutively harder racers on one track. Each course has 10 different difficult levels of racers (Level 1-10). Players can earn a special rank after completing Level 10 on each course. Versus Mode In Versus mode, players race against one another on the different courses in the game. The branching system is not present until Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 released. Time Attack Mode Players race against the clock to try and get the best time on a specific course. Tuning card Like other games in the Wangan Midnight arcade series, Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune employs the use of a tuning card to save the player's data. Cars There are 19 cars available for players to select in Maximum Tune 2 : Gemballa (Only in japan version) *3.8 RS *RSR Mazda *RX-7 *Savanna RX-7 *Eunos Cosmo *RX-8 Mitsubishi *GTO *Lancer Evolution VI *Lancer Evolution VIII *Lancer Evolution III Nissan *Fairlady Z 350Z *Fairlady Z S30Z *Skyline GT-R *Skyline GT-R V-Spec *Skyline GT-R V-Spec II *Silvia Spec-R *Fairlady Z 300ZX Z32 *Fairlady Z 300ZX Z31 (via Cheat Code) Subaru *Impreza WRX STI GDB-C *Impreza WRX STI Version VI GC8 *Legacy B4 *Alcyone SVX Toyota *Supra RZ *Supra 2.5GT *MR2 *Chaser *Celsior (via Cheat Code) *Hiace (via Cheat Code) *Corolla (via Cheat Code) Soundtrack *1. Entry *2. Rival and Course Select *3. Maximum Acceleration *4. Feel the Passion *5. Beyond The Horizon *6. Driver's Delight *7. Atheist on the Highway *8. Decoration for the Dement *9. Fun-Loving Spirit *10. Stream of Tears *11. Speed Fanatic *12. Total Terror *13. Acid Runner *14. Destination Blackout *15. Blue Blazes *16. Until The Excitement Cools Down *17. Opening Theme *18. Overdrive Neurotransmitters *19. Nip and Tuck Race *20. Upbeat Gas Junkie *21. Unlawful Temptation *22. This is My Destiny *23. Highway Obsession *24. Smoldery Guest *25. Adrenaline Blowouts The Fear *26. Ghost in the Resonance *27. Nothing Can Live Forever *28. Another Dimension *29. Result *30. Last Utopia *31. Holy Land Anthem Category:Games